


But I'm Not Her

by pastelprincekai



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Yandere Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprincekai/pseuds/pastelprincekai
Summary: au where this is an ending you get if you don’t ever remind Yoosung that you’re not Rika and just feed into him. sorry yes i know i’m awful and i hate myself for thinking of this :’)also this is the first time i’ve ever written anything like this and i suck at writing so pls dont be harsh ok





	

You awoke slowly, your head pounding. The room was dim and you couldn’t remember where you were. Opening your eyes fully made your head hurt so bad you wanted to scream so you looked around, eyes squinted, for a sign of anything familiar. Everything was fuzzy and your memories were a blur. You had no idea where you were, or how you had gotten there.  
Before you had a chance to fully gather your thoughts, you hear a cheery voice come from the dark corner of the room. “Ah, you’re awake sleepy head! I’m so glad, I was starting to get antsy.”  
“Y-Yoosung?” you stutter out, shocked once you recognize the voice. “What do you—” you stop, as you realize your hands and legs are bound to the chair you were placed in. Suddenly, the memories come rushing back. You had gone to see Yoosung a few days before the party. He had asked you to come over to his dorm, and against everyone else’s wishes, you had gone. You struggled to remember anything beyond the car ride over here.  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” He says, walking over stroking your face. “It’s been so long, Rika.” You look up at him, confused.  
“Rika? What are you talking about Yoosung? It’s me, (y/n).” He leaves your side and walks over to the other side of the room and flips on the light. Your eyes sting from the sudden shock of light and it takes a few minutes for you to stop seeing spots. When you eye sight adjusts, you realize you’re in what appears to be Yoosung’s bedroom. It take you a minute, but you the notice the clothes you are wearing were not your’s. “What are these? Who’s clothes are these?” you ask, your voice shaking.  
“What do you mean Rika? I know it’s been a while, but your have to remember your favorite outfit. After you left, I saved a few of your clothes in case you came back. I always knew you’d come back…” He trailed off, looking into your eyes. The expression on his face was almost loving, but in his eyes you could see this bit of darkness that sent shivers down your spine.  
“Look, I-I don’t know what’s going on here, but Yoosung you really need to let me go… You can’t keep me tied up here forever.” You try to struggle against your binds to no avail.  
“Oh I will untie you,” He says, walking back over to you, stroking your face once more, “Once i’m sure you won’t run off on me again. I just got you back Rika, and there’s no way I’m taking the chance of losing you again.” He leans in and tries to kiss you and jerk your face away from him as far as you can.  
“Yoosung. Listen to me. I’m not Rika. I’m (y/n).” You plead, staring into his eyes. His eyes grow dark, the loving look that was there is replaced by a look of anger.  
“Rika I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but I’m not having it. I finally see you again and this is how you act? Please stop right now, you’re upsetting me.” He runs his hands through your hair, pulling some of the locks forward so you could see. “See? You are Rika. Who else has such beautiful blonde hair?” You looked down at your hair, in complete shock. He dyed your hair. He had actually dyed your hair. The look on your face must’ve displayed your horror because Yoosung leaned into your ear and whispered. “It’s okay, you’re here with me now and you’re not going to disappear on me again.”


End file.
